


Death of a Loved One

by of_rivers_and_moons



Series: Traitor Hajime AU's [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kinda, Y’all need a taste of despair, have the death of best boy, lel, muahhahahhaha, so much blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_rivers_and_moons/pseuds/of_rivers_and_moons
Summary: She was supposed to kill her, she was important to them, she held them together.At least that's what she thought.Her eyes set on him, who kept them happy, who was somehow able to cheer up the miserable Reserve Course.He was perfect for this.





	Death of a Loved One

He wasn't anything special, just a normal talentless person in the Reserve Course. And he was also friends with Class 77 of the Main Course.

 

Weird, right?

 

All he was is a friend. Knowing all of them like the back of his hand was easy, as you tend to do that when you grow up with people.

 

But . . . he was this important to them?

 

"Even though your from a different course, your like another student in my class! You keep everyone together, as friends should do!" Chisa's voice got more menacing, "That's why you were chosen instead of Nanami."

 

Her eyes . . . they were full of despair. They swirled around her usually carefree orbs, engulfing what was left of Class 77's teacher, Chisa Yukizome.

 

It showed nothing but despair.

 

He couldn't talk, couldn't _breath_. He could only try to push her away as she grabbed his shoulders and shoved him backwards into the elevator behind him.

 

He landed on the tiled floor with his breath knocked out of him. He could only stare as his favourite teacher smiled at him before pushing the button.

 

The elevator descended down, down, down . . . 

 

  
"Hey, where's Hajime?" Akane asked as she looked behind them, "I thought he had Ms. Yukizome would be back already . . . " Chiaki brushed a cream lock back, "They probably found another hallway and are exploring it, kinda like a adventure game." They all walked forward, not looking back.

 

  
"My, my, they got here earlier that expected . . . " Junko purred as she watched the Ultimates walk towards the door to the courtroom. She giggled, "I wonder what all of their reactions will be when their precious little Hinata is killed . . . " the giggling turned into guffawing, "So much Despair!"

 

* * *

 

  
The place was strange.

 

There were sixteen podiums in the middle of it, each having a name engraved in it. The floor was black and white, the red curtains on the walls finishing the strange look of the place.

 

Nagito looked up from his position on Kazuichi's back, "It's . . . " he coughed out, " . . . a trap . . . "

 

Once they stepped into the room, the televisions adorned in the room turned on.

 

What showed was not what they were expecting.

 

 

  
Hajime let out a small growl as he kicked the entrance to the elevator, cursing as he remembered how Chisa pushed him inside. Her eyes. . . what has happened to her?.

 

 

  
"Why . . . is he there?" Peko asked as she examined the scene that the mastermind was showing. _"Oh, you don't know?"_ The voice was cheeky and girly. But under it was a dangerous predator, looking for prey.

 

_"Your teacher put him in there!"_

 

They froze.

 

"What?" Kazuichi laughed as he struggled to hold Nagito up, "C'mon! Ms. Yukizome wouldn't do that!" The voice . . .

 

It just laughed back. Even though it was a laugh of humour, it dripped with poison, falling to the floor and practically burning it, leaving holes in its wake.

 

_"Okay! If you don't want live footage of your friend, then let's see the evidence of your teacher being a naughty one!"_

 

The scene changed to Hajime following Chisa, looking around as he did. The female's voice started to narrate it.

 

_"Hajime Hinata, following Chisa Yukizome like a lost puppy. He keeps looking around with every step that they walk to, analyzing everything like a Ultimate,"_

 

Chisa stopped walking abruptly, but Hajime just kept on marching on before also stopping.

 

_"What is this? Why did Chisa stop walking? And why did Hajime also stop walking!?"_

 

 _"Hajime,"_ "Chisa says," " _"Even though your from a different course, your like another student in my class! You keep everyone together, as friends should do!"_ "How cute! She's so carefree!"

 

_"That's why you were chosen instead of Nanami."_

 

The screen zoomed in on Chisa's eyes to show what Hajime saw.

 

Swirling pools full of despair.

 

Ms. Yukizome wouldn't do this . . . right? Chiaki felt her breath hitch as she saw Chisa grab her game friend. She looked at the others and saw that their eyes were the same: shock, confusion, and . . . joy?

 

_"Hajime has no idea what's coming for him."_

 

They watched as she pushed him into the elevator. They watched as she pressed the button for the elevator. They watched as their friends face morphed into one of horror.

 

_"Oh, my! Is he already down there!? Well, lets see!"_

 

The footage cut away to reveal their friend dodging dozens of knives into a gap in the wall. A arrow suddenly shot out and pierced his shoulder. They expected him to scream in agony or to pull it out. Instead, he just gritted his teeth before walking out of the alleyway.

 

_"Damn! He's taking it like a champ!"_

 

 

  
"Fuck." He swore as he pulled the arrow out. The wound wasn't that deep, making him sigh in relief. He ran forward, ignoring the stinging pain that exploded out of his shoulder. Small droplet of pink flew away as if they were petals from a rose as he ran.

 

He quickly pinned himself against the wall, avoiding the knives that came his way. One grazed past his face, leaving some blood behind.

 

  
Chiaki managed to tear her eyes away to look at everyone else. Their expressions were all the same: horror and happiness. Why were they happy!? Hajime was getting wounded right in front of their eyes!

 

SHANK!

 

Her head snapped towards the tv to see her friend panting as he held his arm. A steel rod stuck out, and there was also a pointed end to his shoulder that was just stabbed by a arrow.

 

_"Ohhhh! That's gotta hurt!"_

 

Despite him getting hurt, Mahiru had a peculiar urge to take out her camera and snap a photo of it, and laugh and cry in happiness.

 

Why would she!? What did Junko do to her!?

 

"I can't seem to look away . . . " Sonia murmured as she watched Hajime run forward.

 

"I . . . I don't wanna watch!" Hiyoko managed to sob out despite the pleasure in her eyes, "Please, don't make me watch . . . !"

 

"WE HAVE TO GET TO HIM!" Nekomaru bellowed as he ran up to the door, attempting to punch it down.

 

"T - That makes sense but . . . where is he!?" Gundham shook his head as he tried to move his hands in order to cover his eyes.

 

A shuriken came whizzing in, ready to stab their friend and reduce him to nothing but mush.

 

  
The brunette clenched his teeth tight as he ran the other way, saving his life, but not his blazer. He grunted as he was pinned against the wall, grateful for not getting hit. Ripping himself out, he ran forward, the pain numbed because of the adrenaline.

 

His foot stepped on a pressure plate, causing the floor in front of him to suddenly drop down. He looked down to see that spikes had grew, prepared to kill him. Backing away a bit, he sprinted forward and jumped, landing on the ground as he did.

 

He wasn't ready for that one, though.

 

  
All of them screamed at the same time he yelped as the sharp, lithely metal impaled his foot. He quickly got it out, Junko's voice narrating as he did.

 

_"Just so you know, your friends won't be coming to save you! And for a message to them: you can't get out! You have to watch him die!"_

 

"No . . . " Akane let out a battle cry as she punched a podium, "LET US OUT OF HERE, YOU PSYCHO!"

 

Despite their defiance, deep down a knot was being made in their brains and stomachs. They were enjoying it, yet they couldn't see it.

 

  
He quickly hid in a gap to avoid the incoming boulder, scraping his shoulder wound against the wall as he did. Hissing in pain, he leaned towards the light to see that the boulder had fallen inside the pit full of spikes. Getting out, he ducked as a saw tried to cut his head off.

 

"You can . . . hurt me all you want!" He gasped out as he got out of the gap.

 

 

_"You can . . . hurt me all you want . . . !"_

Those words were powerful, showing nothing but raw passion for them. Despite that, it only bringed them more pleasure then sadness. More pleasure for his wounds, more pleasure to his punishment.

 

  
Something blunt suddenly came down and hit his head. His vision went blurry for a second as he put a hand to his forehead and following the waterfall of blood to see how much it went down. He limped forward.

 

He could feel a door as his line of sight started to clear up. Moving his hands around for a minute, he found the doorknob.

 

It was a trap. He knew, he knew. And yet he still twisted the knob.

 

A spear slipped past his fingers and into his chest, causing him to fall . . . fall . . . fall.

 

Dozens and dozens of more spears came out and impaled him. He didn't scream, he didn't shout. He could only stare upwards as the contraption above moved to reveal his friends shocked but joy filled faces, finished with streams of tears from their eyes full of despair.

 

 

  
Class 77 stared at the screen, tears dripped from their eyes, faces awash from despair. Even though their friend was dead, impaled on spears and bloodied to a point where he was barely even recognizable, they could not look away. Yet at one point, their sobs turned to laughter, their faces of mourning turned to ones of joy. Maybe after all of the subtle comments that Junko had said and her small actions that threw them further and further away from the light of hope, their friends death was the tipping point for them to all fall into true despair.

 

“This feeling!” They cried.

 

“I need more!”

 

Despair was a drug, addictive like no other, and at this point, Class 77 was already hooked.

 

 _"Congratulations!"_ Junko cheered, _"Everyone is now united as one!"_

 

Her eyes travelled to Hajime, pressing a button as she did. His body fell on the floor with a sickening splat as the spears retracted.

 

_"Goodbye, Hajime. Your death won't be meaningless."_

 

  
The blood pooled around him, painting the tiled floor pink. He laid there, wondering if this was his death, It is, he thought, it defiantly is.

 

His head turned at the sound of footsteps. When they stopped, he looked up to see Nastumi. Her blonde hair now a few tones darker and reached the floor. Her normal school outfit now had a black pencil skirt and blazer. Her eyes blazed Crimson, showing no emotion at all.

 

"Haha," he weakly laughed, "You never gave up on your dream, right, Natsumi?" She didn't reply at all, just analyzing him at several seconds. To be honest, she was surprised that he was able to survive despite getting impaled by several spears.

 

"There's still a lot I wanted to to, y'know," he continued, "I wanted to stay friends with them and help them after she manipulated them. I wanted to graduate with them . . . " he coughed out some blood and looked up at Natsumi.

 

"Even on the verge of expiration, you wish to protect someone?" She asked, her face showing no emotion at all.

 

"Of course–" he let out a cough, but with no blood this time, "I wanted to stay with them as I said before . . . and I . . . " he raised his arm up and anchored his hand outwards as if to hold her.

 

"Wanted to be friends with you, too."

 

The hand dropped to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so in this AU, it's Hajime instead that is killed instead of Chiaki an he become the traitor. This is because he meets class 77 on the day that China becomes their home room teacher. Think of that danganronpa 3 rewrite Ultimate Despair. Junko manipulates them and finds out what makes them tick, hence why they were both feeling sadness and pleasure at Hajime's suffering and immense pleasure at his death. Also, junko killed him in order to fully manipulate class 77 instead of brainwash them. He helped them a lot with his counselling skills, and even tried to take the blame for ko blowing up the school before chisa does. And basically, he the traitor instead as I said before, and the murders are the same. He's more vocal then AI chiaki and panics at the sight of dead bodies. And when they get to chapter five . . . Its chiaki that kills ko, not him. But he believes he killed ko so he tries to get everyone to vote for him, but chiaki covers him and is executed because of it. Also, chiaki and Hajime are the only ones that weren't manipulated by junko. Junko first thought that she could kill chiaki to bring despair but in this au, Hajime is kinda like their class president. So she instead kills him to see chiaki suffer. And chiaki knew that he was the traitor because of a convo she overheard him and ko having.
> 
> On the topic of Izuru!Natsumi, she accepts the project because she wants to stand by her brother. Also, chiaki is the one that brings the virus in the program.


End file.
